Kiss
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: Hinata cortó el poco espacio que las separaba para comenzar un nuevo beso… y quien sabe, talvez, con un poco de suerte llegar un poco más lejos… Advertencia: YURI


**Konichiwa!!!! hoy les traigo mi mas reciente one-shot *-*, espero les guste...  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi kun XD)  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

_deja un review_ - narración

deja un review - diálogos

"deja un review" – pensamientos

* * *

**_Kiss_**

_El ambiente comenzaba a refrescar debido a la caída del sol, faltando pocas horas para el comienzo del crepúsculo…_

Había sido un día de muerte gracias al entrenamiento que habían realizado junto con Gai sensei durante la tarde sin contar las ridículas misiones que habían tenido que realizar por la mañana… gracias a Kamisama ahora que el entrenamiento había terminado podría ir a su casa a tomar un baño y descansar…

- Nos ve vemos ma maña na Kiba kun, Akamaru – acariciando la cabeza del ultimo

- Bay Hinata chan!!! Guaf Guaf – "me pregunto como aun tienen energía luego del entrenamiento"

- A adiós Shino kun

- … -

_Un puff se escucho al de la ojiperla logrando sacar un pequeño grito de su boca mientras la cortina de humo se disipaba dejando ver al copy ninja con su inseparable "libro educativo"_

- Hola!!!

- Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei – logro articular Hinata junto con el resto de su equipo luego de recuperarse del susto

- Y que le trae por aquí Kakashi sensei - soltó Kiba como quien no quiere la cosa

- mmm… bueno es que ayer luego de terminar mi revisión medica, me tope con sakura en el hospital y me pido que le dijera a Hinata que hoy a las 1:00 de la tarde podía pasar por el resultado de sus exámenes al consultorio 7 - comento Kakashi con una sonrisa

- con una gota en la cabeza- A ari arigato Kakashi sensei e en seguida ire "rayos ya son mas de las 4 de seguro esta enojada"

- Bueno entonces me retiro

_El copy ninja desapareció en un sonoro puff dejando solo al equipo ocho_

- con un tono de preocupación en la voz - ¿Hinata estas enferma?

- Eh? Este… no t te preocupes Shino kun… yo… me me encuentro bien

- alzando una ceja – Pero entonces para que los exámenes Hinata chan

- Bueno… es que… so son solo exámenes d de rutina Kiba kun

- Guaf Guaf

- enserio estoy bien Akamaru… no no te preocupes… bu bueno yo… de debo irme chicos… Adiós

_He igual que Kakashi la ojiperla desapareció en un puff…_

- ¿Te pasa algo Shino?

- No… no es nada es solo que noto algo extraña a Hinata últimamente

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Últimamente va mucho al hospital y cada vez que le pregunto si tiene algo se pone igual que como cuando le preguntamos por los exámenes

- Ahora que lo dices Hinata ha estado un poco distante últimamente pero no te preocupes te aseguro que no le pasa nada malo… además no creo que Hinata te este engañando si eso es lo que te preocupa

- Hmp – "aun así desde hace tres semanas que tengo un mal presentimiento"

Consultorio 7 del Hospital de Konoha una hora mas tarde…

_Las paredes del consultorio 7 estaban pintadas de un color crema pálido con una pequeña franja lila al ras del suelo, en el fondo un escritorio de madera, una silla giratoria y una ventana grande con las cortinas en lila, del lado derecho una camilla junto con todo lo necesario para realizar un examen medico y del lado izquierdo dos archiveros llenos de expedientes... se escuchan pasos acercándose… la puerta se abre… _

Entre a la sala de consultas cerrando con llave la puerta tras de mi, camine lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación mientras me desprendía de la chaqueta blanca que siempre llevaba quedando solo con una polera negra y mis pescadores blancos, me coloque junto a la silla…

- Pensé que no vendrías

- Perdón es que yo… - siendo interrumpida

- haciendo un puchero – Sabes que odio que llegues tarde a nuestras citas, mmm… bueno creo que tendré que castigarte Hinata chan

_La atrajo hacia si de manera que termino en su regazo, coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, la otra en su nuca y rozo suavemente sus labios con los de la ojiperla, hinata se estremeció cuando profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica mientras acariciaba uno de los senos de la ojiperla con la mano que antes se encontraba en su nuca, la pelinegra se limito a pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras correspondía al ardiente beso para luego separarse por falta de aire, pero quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en sus labios…_

- Yo…

- dime…

- prometo no volver a llegar tarde… Sakura chan

_Hinata cortó el poco espacio que las separaba para comenzar un nuevo beso… y quien sabe, talvez, con un poco de suerte llegar un poco más lejos…_

* * *

**Les gusto? espero que si... bueno este one-shot lo he echo de una de mis parejas de yuri favoritas (arriba el sakuhina XD), no se ustedes pero yo siento que sakura y hinata se complementan muy bien y espero haberlo expresado bien en el fic... mmm.... recuerden que se aceptan tomatasos, amenazas de muerte, dinero, icha ichas (XD), etc... nos leemos luego!!!!**

**Sayonara!!!!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
